Mew, Lucario And The Burnt Castle
by MadCoconutWoman
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock a heading to an unknown town where a legend about a lone Mew and her lover are the stars of this little journey.


Darkness fell upon the once happy and cheerful town. An angry Mewtwo hovered above blasting its powerful attacks on the town, its rage was terrifying. Rain started to pour as Mewtwo finally retreated to his dormant state, and left the town for god knows where. A girl with long pink hair ran through the forest approaching a cliff edge. She emerged from the forest muddy and exhausted, looking over the town that was now nothing but ruins; she collapsed to her knees. "I didn't make it in time… Lucario, I'm sorry…" She cried…

Many centuries later:

Ash, Dawn and Brock were walking down a long stony path, Pikachu and Piplup leading. They were on their way to a town that isn't shown on the Sinnoh map. "Brock, when will we get there? My feet are aching!" Ash complained.

"Mine too" Dawn dragged her feet behind them.

"Not too far guys, but if you want we can take a break at the river side. The bridge is just ahead." Brock moved his new map down to his side.

"Yes please!" The two said in unison causing a ripple of giggles from all the travellers'.

"Everyone come out!" The three called letting out all their Pokémon. They had found a nice spot under a big tree on the riverside to stop and have lunch. They all played and had fun; practice battles and swimming was the highlight and some Pokémon just lazed about in the shade. Suddenly an unexpected rustle could be heard, Pikachu's ears twitched at the noise so he went to investigate Piplup followed. The two approached the long grass near where they had stopped. Pikachu sniffed the air. The two poked their heads into the tall grass,

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped in surprise. In front of them lay a beautiful sleeping girl. She had long pink hair with twigs and leaves stuck in it, she wore a light pink jacket over a lime green t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. Pikachu approached carefully. Piplup came crashing through and bumped the girl on the head. She woke up. Her bright blue eyes opened and she rolled over to look at the two Pokémon.

"Morning." She smiled. The two Pokémon looked at her for a moment. "What are you guys up to?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu's ears twitched and it called back along with Piplup. Dawn and Ash came into view. "There you guys are- oh!" He stopped upon seeing the girl with nature all through her hair and slightly teary eyes.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine!" The fluffy haired girl spoke. She wiped her teary eyes. "I just woke up."

"In a place like this?" Ash asked.

"Well, I've been avoiding sleep, when I suddenly collapsed from lack of sleep." She smiled innocently.

"I'm Ash" Ash smiled, "And this is my buddy Pikachu." He gestured to Pikachu who was now on his shoulder.

"My names Dawn and this is Piplup." Dawn introduced he self.

"Hi, my names Me-Miyuu!" The girl stood and shook ashes hand.

"Let's get all these twigs out of your hair." Dawn said taking Miyuu's hand and leading her over to the rest of the group. Suddenly Miyuu's hand was taken from dawns and in front of her brock knelt holding her hand in his.

"Hello, my name is Brock. I believe that fate has brought us here together. For I would be honoured if you were to join me for a romantic candle light dinner this evening so we may get to know each other better." He smooth talked. Miyuu raised her other hand to her cheek and bashfully smiled.

"Oh gosh that does sound lovely but I must decline. I already have a lover." She replied. Shock ripped through brock and he landed on the ground as if hit by one of Crogunks poison jabs. He was then dragged away by his loving Crougunk. "Let me guess, he's always like that?" Miyuu turned to Dawn and Ash.

"He sure is." The two replied in unison.

Dawn had brushed all of the twigs and leaves out of Miyuu's hair in no time and had braided it to help keep them out of her hair. "Thank you!" Miyuu twirled.

"No need to worry." Dawn put her brush back in her bag.

"So what where you doing out here anyway?" Ash asked her.

"Well…" Miyuu looked down. "I was hoping to see the ruins here again." She admitted.

"Wow, so are we!" Dawn chimed.

"Let's go together." Brock suggested.

"Sure sounds fun." Miyuu smiled.

They entered the village and Miyuu showed them all her favourite spots and took them on a tour, considering it was her home town it was easy. "I haven't been home in years and yet it's all the same." She smiled. "Let's eat some dinner and find you guys a place to stay. Then we can go see the ruins!"

"Ok!" They all said together.

The group stood at the edge of the ruins. A huge fire damaged and wrecked castle stood before them, many overgrown weeds and vines cover the castle and the ground. "Let's go." Ash led the way.

"So what's the history behind this place Miyuu?" Brock asked as they all looked around gawking.

"Well," Miyuu started. "Many centuries ago this castle was home to a mysterious Mew."

"Really?"-Ash

"Wow"-Dawn

"Yes, the reason this Mew had a castle all her own was because she once had a human companion. A kind old woman and this Mew could transform in to a human form." Miyuu continued.

"A human form?" –Ash

"Is that possible?" – Brock

"Indeed, this was a special Mew. Of all the people she could choose from, Mew chose to transform into the old woman's younger self, a beautiful crystal blue eyed girl her eyes the same blue as Mews. But one day, the woman passed away and Mew was devastated. Mew locked herself up in the castle as her human form and cried for many years."

"How sad..." Dawn said. They all stopped to hear the rest of the story.

"It was. But one day, a Lucario suddenly burst through the window of Mews room and was very badly injured. Mew looked after this Lucario and he recovered. The two Pokémon fell in love and Mew gave Lucario a special gift."

"A gift?" – Brock

"What kind?" –Ash

"The gift to transform onto a human too." Miyuu smiled. "Lucario had decided to take the form of the old woman's lover at a young age. But their happiness didn't last long. Mew had to leave the town and journey away to help Pokémon who needed her and Lucario stayed behind to look after the castle."

"Awww, how cute"- Dawn

"What happed?"-Ash

"Remember how Lucario was injured when they first met?" Miyuu asked. The three nodded. "Well, before Mew, Lucario was a fugitive Pokémon. He was so bad that Mewtwo was after him." The three travellers gasped. "Mewtwo had found Lucario and had vowed to destroy him by setting the castle on fire and leaving Lucario to die. Mew tried to reach the town in time but she didn't make it." Miyuu walked over to a large door in the centre of the castle. "However." The three followed her intrigued. "All of Lucario's new friends in the castle had used their aura to save Mew's beloved. Sacrificing themselves to protect him." She opened the door. "In pure, unbreakable diamond." The room was in perfect shape; clean carpet, lit torches, a small table with some items on it and at the very back was Lucario encased in diamond. The encasement looked like an extension of the wall, the surface was smooth and Lucario hovered frozen in the centre his eyes closed. Brock, Ash and Dawn gapped at the sight and automatically put their hands on the diamond. "There have been many attempts to free him, all have failed." Miyuu said sorrowfully.

"If only we could communicate with him." Ash said. He placed his palm on the diamond and closed his eyes seeing if he could channel his own aura. Nothing happened. Miyuu approached Lucario.

"I have tried many times to communicate to him, but nothing I do works…" She sorrowfully looked at Lucario.

"Hey Miyuu, what happened to Mew?" Brock asked into the silence.

"She disappeared." Miyuu closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "She ran away leaving Lucario. If only we could find her, she may be able to get Lucario out… Maybe." Miyuu supressed tears.

"Are you a descendent of the old woman?" Ash asked.

"Why yes I am." Miyuu smiled. "My mother kept telling me that I look just like the old woman when she was young."

"Wow, then she was a real beauty." Dawn mused. Miyuu giggled.

"Well, it's late you guys should probably get some rest." Miyuu said putting her hands on her hips.

"You're right." Brock replied.

"What about you?" Ash asked.

"Me? Oh I'm just going to keep Lucario some company, maybe try talking to him again." She looked into the diamond wall. "By the way, tomorrow is the 500th year Lucario has been encased and the towns having a festival to try break the encasement, they do it every 100 years. You guys have great timing."

"Cool" Ash said excitedly.

"Even more of a reason to rest." Brock said.

"Ok, let's go." Dawn yawned and the three followed by Piplup and Pikachu left only Pikachu stopping for a last glance. Miyuu placed both hands on the diamond, she tried to focus her aura and connect with Lucario. Tears of frustration swelled up in her eyes. She kissed the diamond.

"Oh Lucario, I'm so sorry."


End file.
